A Crow Left of the Murder
by kaorimaiko
Summary: A Zevran and Rinna fanfic... this story occurs before Dragon Age Origins. This is the first part and will be followed by more chapters detailing Zevran's time with the female warden. Rated M.


_This is my first fanfic yall so I hope its alright, I am after all no writer... but this is only the first chapter. Thank you! I would love to have ratings and reviews, thanks again._

**A Crow Left of the Murder**

_**-Zevran and Rinna-**_

Zevran winced in pain as the torturers tightened their grip on the crank once more. "I can do this" he said, sweat dripping from his brow down his intricate tattoos. "Oh you like that do you? You think you can stand this torture in order to be a Crow Zevran?" The heavily tattooed elf spat at the struggling elf, his brawny arm turning the wheel on the crank one more notch. Zevran cried out in pain as his thoughts began to drift in and out about the commitment he was making. "I don't think he can take it boss, I think he's as yellow as piss." The burly elf said, breathing through his mouth as he spoke. Zevran couldn't focus on their taunting if he was going to become a true Crow. "I..will..survive this...I have...to...become a true Crow." His eyes hazed over and the next thing he knew he was laying in a dingy dark room filled with cob webs and a makeshift cot in the corner, he had been placed on the floor in front of what appeared to be a half open chest. He attempted to raise his arms, finding them incredibly sore. A fire burned softly in the corner of the room, illuminating his tauny brown skin, bruised and broken from his mutilators. "Brasca.. did I make it? Maker please, say I'm not waiting here just to die." He shook his head, his shoulder length blonde hair falling into his eyes. A knock came at the door. The muscular elf rose to his feet as the door creaked open, the smell of sandalwood and roses filling his nostrals. At the door stood a beautiful dark haired elf that he would soon come to know as Rinna. He was a Crow, a Crow of Antiva, it was what he had always wanted. Zevran became one of the best assassins in Antiva, the blight of many and the lover of them too. His murder became an art form, slitting the throats of nobles and clansmen alike without even fluttering an eyelash. He had only two confidants throughout his time with the Crows... one of them a human lad named Talesin and the elf, Rinna. Taliesin was a skilled assassin, deadly and cunning with a sharp wit and and handsome face. Zevran was often by his side on his missions, the two of them dispatching politicians, mages, noblewomen and whores. He trusted him, even knowing that Talesin held a deep obsession with him. Zevran saw it as a means to an end, he provides Taliesin with companionship and sex and Talesin remains a confidant and partner in crime. Rinna was a different story, however.  
>The moment he set eyes on her, he felt she was special. From the way her body swayed back and forth as she strutted towards him to the delicious scent that seemed to radiate from her, enticing Zevran ...making him ache with longing. She was not only beautiful but the best fighter he had ever seen. She was destruction in the shadows, cool and precise. She radiated power and often caught him off guard with her beauty and bloodshed.<p>

* * *

><p>After adjusting the sleeves on his elaborate masquerade costume, Zevran looked himself over in the oversized mirror. "Do you think I fit the part Rinna? I know that I am ridiculously attractive, but I feel somewhat like a cake with too much icing." Rinna looked over the golden embroidered finery with disdain. "I think you look good enough to eat, actually." She licked her cherry lips and walked over to admire her lover in better light. Slowly she slid her fingers from his muscular neck down the opening until she reached one of the large black buttons adorning the ensemble. "Too many buttons I think, but I could fix that for you.." She gave him a seductive smile, her eyes burning into him, melting him inside. "If you are not careful my beautiful deadly one, I will have to take you up on that offer." He then caught her hand as she was going to undo his buttons, her skin soft as silk. Quickly before she had time to react Zevran pulled her to him, his body slamming into her and grabbing onto her slim thighs. She had played this game before and knew what he was trying to do. Quickly as she could she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness push into her leather skirt. "Oh my saucy little minx, you spoil me." His breathing was hot and heavy, hassling as he quickly carried her over to the oversized bed covered in the finest stolen linens Antiva had to offer. Rinna's raven hair sprawled out underneath her as Zevran used his teeth to untie her bodice and corset. his lips softly grazing her breasts under the thin garment. A shiver passed through her as she ran her hands through his silver blonde hair, pulling him closer to her. His lips met hers and he softly explored her mouth with his tongue while at the same time pulling her skirt up so he could have better access to her underthings. He moaned softly into her mouth as he removed his cock from his adorned trousers, rubbing the head roughly on the outside of her underthings. "Zevran my pet, why do you torture me so?" She breathed in sharply as he leaned his head and after pulling down her bodice, took a small nibble on her erect nipple. The pain was pleasure and the pleasure was pain. This is what they knew, what they were taught in the Crows, to hold your emotions as you would gold. This closeness was more than Rinna thought she'd ever have, and she never wanted it to end. Zevran spread her lean legs, ripping her panties away with his teeth. The rougher he was, the more she wanted him. Aggressively, he then extended the length of his tongue into her, licking the hot wetness and taking her heat into him. A small moan escaped her lips as she rocked him back and forth, her legs wrapped around his head, his tongue protruding deeper into her crevice. When he felt she was satisfied and ready to take his length he licked his thick lips, turning her over and putting the head of his well endowed cock slowly inside her. Zevran was proud of many things, but this one ranked on his list as one of the best. He was very good at sex and knew it, because so many of his jobs required it, he picked up many tricks along the way. Rinna got to experience these tricks firsthand and as he plunged deeper inside of her, she felt her body begin rocking back and forth, assisting his mad trusts. Her wetness surged over his cock as he pushed in even deeper. When he began to gyrate in circles thats when he felt her body tense around his cock, freeing his seed from him. He quickly pulled away, allowing it to gush over her backside, his body feeling heavy and sated.<p>

* * *

><p>Her eyes scanned his naked body as he lay in a curled up position, sleep drifting in and out.<p>

"Must you do this Zevran?" Rinna asked, her eyes gleaming at him with despair. "I must do what is contracted of me Rinna, you know this mi amor, we all have the same obligation to The Crows." He pulled his arms around her naked body, she rested her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. "I know that Zev, I just want you all to myself is all...since I have discovered my true feelings for you... it's hard for me to know you are going off and sleeping with your targets." She snuggled closer as Zevran shifted uncomfortably, his mind antagonizing him. "They are nothing to me, and you know this. You are my light and my love. It's already hard enough, just think of them as nothing because thats what they mean to me, nothing." He squeezed her to his chest, his anxiety building. How could he fight his obligation? Destiny had chosen his path, he had not chosen his destiny. "I know darling it's just hard sometimes, I understand you cannot just walk in, swords blaring... I know better than anyone..." She sighed a soft sigh, her eyes closing. Sleep and dreams caught in them moments later, drawing her questioning looks away from her elven lover. Zevran knew he had true feelings for her but he was also a hardened Crow and nothing could change that for him, not even love.


End file.
